My Ending Thoughts
by Asher Elric
Summary: Jack muses once again on life and rum...


**My Ending Thoughts…**

Sitting in the middle of the ocean can do odd things to your head. Good thing I'm all ready odd, so, thinking odd things really isn't as odd as some may think is terribly odd. I, Captain Jack Sparrow, may be odd, but I at least know what I am doing.

Now, that being said, one may wonder why I am in a dingy in the middle of the ocean with nothing but an ancient map and my lucky compass. Which I somehow managed to hold on too, though I don't know why with all of the passing around it went through during my last great adventure.

So, we have established that I am crazy and odd, let's go on then shall we?

I've also lost me ship again! Why did I think I could trust Barbossa to leave it at the dock while I was away? No, of course I couldn't but did I think about that? Nope, I didn't, which just goes to show that I wasn't actually thinking. Good thing no one will read this, at least then I can keep my secrets…

So it ain't no secret, everyone knows that I lost my ship. But Barbossa can't find the Fountain of Youth without MY map, and once I find the Fountain of Youth, than I can go and get my ship back and maroon Barbossa. Or kill him once and for all, the only reason why Calypso brought him back was to rescue me.

So, does that mean that I owe him my life? I was dead, I was dead and done with when he showed up. He had the map then, and the only way to get out of the Locker was to take that lot with me. Thought I was feeling rather depressed about seeing them. And rather hurt that Elizabeth hadn't told them a thing.

My pride was hurt, basically that's what it was. I fell hard and fast. Faster for her than for any other woman, and it wasn't that I loved her. Sure, she was good to look at…but I trusted her. I trusted her because I thought I had things handled. I though I could do my thing and get away with it. I thought I could find Davie Jones' chest.

But in the end I was used, sure it's happened before. But this one really took the cake, and what else could I do but go down in a flurry of motion and anger? She left me there and I knew I couldn't go back. I had to go forward into the monsters belly. I had to die…to show her that I was strong.

To show them all that no matter what one does to Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow will throw it back in your face and show that he is better and stronger than you ever will be. I am strong, and I am deceitful…but I am honest. At least, to myself.

Well, I've all ready touched upon that matter. So I ain't going to do it again. Let's see…foul weather is going to be upon me soon. Oh well, riding the waves in that sort of weather always gave me more pleasure than any night with a whore in Tortuga.

The Ocean is my mistress. A harsh one, but she is mine and I am hers. I'll die out here in her hands, and I'll go on. Not that I want to die, I want be known as the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. But the chance still stand that I shant ever find the Fountain of Youth. But if I can't, then neither will anyone else. And that is a promise.

Sometimes I dream. I dream that I am flying and that I shall fly forever and ever onwards. With no place to land and no will to rest. I just want to fly, because flying is freedom, and I am forever in search of freedom. Freedom is the one thing anyone can take from me. Davie Jones took it from me, with some help, but he put me away, laughing at me the entire time.

He made sure that I was surrounded by sand….

Sand…

Land with no wind, no water, and just me…going mad each and every day.

And why is one of my fears is only having one peanut to eat? That is just weird, and odd, and…maybe he was just adding that to make me go even more crazy than I all ready was going to be. Hell, I'm crazy now (which we have established)…so, why one peanut?

Oh hell, I ain't even going to try and think about it. Thinking hurts and at the moment I have a terrible headache. That just means that I haven't had enough rum, and I am all out of rum. I hate it when the rum is gone and it always seem that is gone.

Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone,

And empty. And gone, and gone again.

Now I am just reiterating myself. I wonder if people do that. I wonder if people say the same things to themselves like they do to other people. Like how parents keep repeating the fact that their kids should eat their greens or they won't grow up big and strong. Or the fact that I am a bad pirate or how about the fact that the sky is blue.

We all know that the sky is blue; we don't need people to tell us that. I should just disagree with them and say the sky is purple or something along those lines.

Hmmm… I wonder how many sheets of paper it will take for my musings….

**THE END**


End file.
